reclaimingsancretorfandomcom-20200214-history
A Phoenix Hunt
The Phoenix Hunt is a non-linear treasure hunt quest. It can be started as soon as the player is inducted into the Blade order formally at Sancre Tor. Only one phoenix gate is open at the start of the quest then the others appear across Cyodiil for the player to find, and collect on. How the Gates Works Phoenix Gates are animated portals that resemble a simple grey stone marker with a statuette of a phoenix emblazoned on the top. Activate it though, and the ancient runes on the stone ignite with fire, lifting the phoenix into the air and effectively opening the gate. To enter, you must then walk into the flames. The gates all teleport to a single location, a hidden grotto, where ancient and even lore based treasures have been stored away. Each gate found opens a new box in the grotto for a total of 10 including the original box opened by the first gate. The gates may then be found and used in any order. Phoenix Gate Locations Gate 01: Sancre Tor, Secret Passage. Go to the round hub of the Sancre Tor underground complex and hop over the wall into the pool below. There's a cavernous archway and two portcullis doosr. One of the doors leads to a secret passage. The other one does not open. The gate waits inside. If this gate is not activated first, the other gates will remain disabled. Gate 02: Lipsand Tarn, Matriarch/Patriarch Room. Fight through the ruin of Lipsand Tarn, Northwest of Sancre Tor. In the depths of the ruin is a room with a balcony around it, and a crumbed wall. The gate is on the floor near the crumbled section of wall. Gate 03: WellSpring Cave, River Room. Wellspring Cave is a fairly small location, has a few bandits inside. The main part of the complex is a room, dubbed here as the river room, with a large chasm through the center filled with water. The gate is across the bridges on teh far side of the chasm from the entrance. Gate 04: Fanacasecul, Main Crypt. This ancient ruin has two primary rooms, look for the large room with many pillars and crypt walls lining both sides. The gate is on the south side of the room, beneath the crypt outcropping near an ayleid chest. Gate 05: Sardarver Leed, Lattasel. The Lattasel of Sardarver Leed consists of one large room when you first enter and a network of tunnels and side halls. Upon entering the main room, take an immediate right through the first doorway on the right and go down the stairs. Follow that hallway around until you are on the long straightaway. In the center is the Phoenix Gate. Gate 06: Belda, Bridge Room. Belda can be a bit disorienting because it's so closed in and there are multiple routes around. The room you want is the bridge room, it's on the first level of the complex. From the entry, the halls immediately split you want to go left and follow that hall around to another split, go left, then an immediate right down the steps. You'll be in a large chamber with a spike trap in the center. Cross that room, go through the open doorway to a small chamber. There's only one other hallway leading out of that small chamber, go left down it. You will make a left out of this small hall and onto the bridge. This large chamber is the bridge room. Drop off the bridge to the floor below on the left side of the room and you'll find the Phoenix Gate in the lefthand corner. Gate 07: Ceyatatar, Gorhame. This is a three level complex and gate is on the very lowest level. From the lowest level entry, head down the entry hall and into the large cha,ber that makes up the whole of this level. No fancy twists and turns, but there is some fighting between you and the gate. Once you've dispatched the leveled spawns here, head to the southwest corner of the chamber. You'll find the phoenix gate amidts a pile of rubble. Gate 08: Fort Alessia, Assembly Hall. The Assembly Hall is the lower level of Fort Alessia, and is a winding network of tunnels with only one main chamber at its center. Bandits or Marauders have made camp in the pit of that chamber, and stand between you and the gate. Find the Phoenix Gate in the pit beneath the stone bridge, hidden from the bandits behind a pillar and some rubble piles. Gate 09: Ninendava, High Burial Chamber. An impressive burial complex, most of Ninendava is reliquaries and tombs. From the entry, go straight until you come to a split, then go right into a curving hall. Follow it around, and through a set of swinging blade traps into a large siamese chamber joined by a door. Go straight through the gated door into the far side of the chamber. The gate is in the Northwest corner of this room. Gate 10: Sedor, Ogre Room. Sedor is fairly loopy and easy to get turned around it, but fortunately the gate in here is not far from the entrance. Go straight from the entry, up the steps, and around the curved hall. You'll come to a split where you can go left or straight, go straight. Through the gate you'll emerge on a balcony overlooking a large chamber with two ogres wandering. The Phoenix Gate is dead center, drop down, dispatch the ogres and the gate is yours. Quest Resolved After all of the gates have been found, leaving the grotto will disable them all except for the one in the grotto and the very first the player finds in Sancre Tor. The player can then reuse the grotto as a personal treasure trove as the chests are safe storage containers. Category:RST Sidequests